Mayor, Please Tell Me
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Violet akhirnya memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang datang dari dirinya sendiri. M for lemon, R18 , one shot (Tbh my mind telling me not to lewd this anime.. but my body.. my body.. telling me YES)


Mayor, Plis tell me

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil berwajah datar yang di usianya 13 tahun menjadi prajurot perang. Perilaku dan pergerakannya seperti mesin pembunuh, membunuh musuh tanpa warning terlebih dahulu. Orang-orang memanggilnya monster, anjing Gilbert dan lain sebutan tak enak yanh ditujukan padanya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Asalkan atasannya yang sudah seperti ayahnya ini selalu berada disisinya.

Suatu hari, gadis bernama Violet ini akan melucuti senjatanya. Lalu kotak peluru yang ada di sakunya jatuh dan beberapa peluru itu berserakan. Ia memungut semua yang jatuh lalu menyadari kalau 1 peluru tidak ada. Ia melirik lorong lemari penyimpanan senjata dan menemukan peluru itu disana, namun selain peluru ia menemukan sebuah buku kecil juga terselip disana. Violet meraih peluru itu lalu mengambil buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Membuk sehelai demi helai halaman buku hingga memasang ekspresi bingung di wajah temboknya.

Violet membawa buku itu, dengan cepat menghampiri atasannya yang sedang menulis laporan.

"Mayor! Mayor!" Panggilnya tak tahan dengan rasa ingin tahunya. Gilbert menaruh penanya lalu menatap Violet mantap.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku 2 kali.." sahutnya. Ia bahkan sadar Violet membuat ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Mayor.. ini apa?" Tanya Violet lalu menunjukka isi buku bergambar itu. Sontak Gilbert kaget lalu menutup mulutnya malu.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa kau menemukan buku itu?!" Serunya panik sambil bersemu merah. Violet menatap buku itu.

"Aku menemukannya terselip di lemari senjata, karena ingin tahu aku membacanya.." jawabnya. Gilbert mengira itu pasti punya prajurit lain yang menyembunyikannya disana. Violet menatap buku itu lagi. "Mayor, apa kau tahu maksud buku ini? Kenapa lelaki dan perempuan melakukan ini? Bagaimana bisa tempat pipisnya laki-laki masuk kedalam lubang pipisnya perempuan? Lalu kenapa mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmatinya?" Tanyanya panjang lebar. Gilbert meringkuk diatas meja karena sangat malu.

"Bakar buku laknat itu! Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.."

"Tapi, mayor belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa jawab?! Kau harus mencobanya sendiri baru bisa tahu!"

"Kalau begitu mari kita coba!"

Pembicaraan semakin panas. Gilbert malu sendiri atas apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Violet yang menagatakan itu tanpa ekspresi membuatnya makin malu.

"Tidak tidak tidak! Mana mungkin.. kau masih kecil.."

"Tapi disini perempuannya anak kecil"

Gilbert akhirnya habis kesabaran lalu mengambil buku komik itu dan membantingnya.

"Mayor.." tiba-tiba Violet berekspresi sedih. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu. Gilbert sebagai orang yang selama ini mengajarinya tentang kehidupan tidak tega melihat raut itu.

"Segitunya kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Gilbert pelan. Biasanya Violet tidak pembantah seperti ini, Violet lebih menuruti apa yang dikatakan Gilbert dibanding menuruti kehendeknya sendiri. Tentu saja Gilbert salut akhirnya Violet punya rasa ingin tahu sendiri, tapi kenapa harus yang ini?!

Violet mengangguk pelan. "Gak boleh ya?.." tanyanya sambil memeluk buku itu didada lalu memutar-mutar telapak kakinya. Gilbert menghela nafas berat, memberaskan mejanya lalu keluar dari tenda yang di rakit di tengah medan perang itu. Violet mengikutnya.

"Sembunyikan buku itu" titahnya. Violet memasukkan buku itu kedalam bajunya sambil terus mengikuti Gilbert.

Lelaki jangkung itu membawanya ke posko yang ditinggalkan penjaga untuk patroli. Violet mengeluarkan buku porno itu lalu membuka halamannya, ia melihat tokoh lelaki di komik itu menindihnya ke kasur terlebih dahulu sambil memanggil nama tokoh perempuan di komik tersebut.

BRAK! Gilbert menindih Violet kedinding, menatap lekat iris Aqua miliknya dengan wajah serius. Violet meneguk liur, rasanya tegang sekali di tatap seperti itu.

"Kalau kau bilang berhenti, aku tidak akan berhenti loh.. karena aku tidak tahu caranya untuk berhenti.." ucapnya penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya. Violet mengangguk pelan tanpa tahu maksudnya, ia kembali melihat isi buku namun Gilbert mengambil buku itu lalu menjatuhkannya, ia meraih karah baju Violet dan membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu.

"Mayor, ini-"

"Diam saja! Cukup lihat dan perhatikan saja.. mengerti?" Ujar Gilbert. Sebenarnya ia hanya tidak ingin jika Violet akan menanyakan hal-hal memalukan lagi, ia malu untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah.." setelah itu Violet diam. Gilbert membuka seluruh bajunya dan hanya meninggalkan tanktop dan celana pendek gadis itu. Tubuhnya masih kecil dengan penuh goresan luka, rasanya sedikit bersalah untuk membawa gadis ini ke jalan orang dewasa saat belum waktunya. Tapi Violet jika sudah ingin tahu ia pasti akan mendesaknya terus, itu akan sangat menganggu untuk kedepannya, lebih baik di lakukan sekarang hingga gadis ini tidak penasaran lagi.

Gilbert meraba dadanya yang kecil, sontak Violet merah padam lalu menatap iris emerald Gilbert. Karena ia dilarang bertanya maka Gilbert harus menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak bisa langsung melakukannya, masih harus diransang.. maaf ya jika aku harus melakukan ini padamu.." Gilbert menyingkap tanktopnya lalu menjilati puting bewarna merah muda yang menggoda. Violet jadi tidak bisa bernafas dengan teratur. Beberapa saat kemudian Gilbert menarik celana pendeknya, menyentuh kulit bagian bawahnya yang sensisitif. Violet terjerit pelan karena sensasi geli seperti ingin pipis.

"Ma-mayor.." kesahnya sambil memegangi tangan Gilbert yang meraba Vagina luarnya.

"Apa? Kamu mau berhenti?" Tanya Gilbert padanya. Sontak Violet langsung menggeleng, ia masih ingin melanjutkan.

"I-ini agak.. memalukan.. Ketika Mayor menyentuhku.. rasanya malu dan juga jantungku.. tidak bisa berdetak normal.. kira-kira.. perasaan apa ini?.." ucapnya dengan raut anehnya lagi. Gilbert menindihnya jatuh kelantai, tidak tahan melihat anak sepertinya terbebani perasaan itu.

"Violet.. itu mungkin hanya reaksi tubuhmu.. wajar saja jika wanita merasa begitu jika diperlakukan seperti ini.." jawabnya. Violet terdiam beribu bahasa, mencerna maksud-maksud dari kata-kata itu. "Kalau begitu.. ayo mulai.." Gilbert menarik resleting celananya, mengeluarkan benda yang digunakan untuk berhubungan dengannya. Violet menatap itu dengan seksama, bentuknya persis seperti yang digambarkan dibuku itu.

"Apa benda itu akan masuk kesini?" Tanya Violet sambil menunjuk bawahnya. Gilbert merah padam.

"Kubilang diam saja bukan?.." Gilbert memegangi penisnya, mengarahkannya ke vagina Violet yang masih rapat dan mulus lalu menusuknya pelan. Violet membelalakkan matanya, sensasinya jauh lebih beda dari Gilbert yang menyentuhnya dengan jari.

"Huh, masih sempit.. Violet, bisakah kau membukakkannya untukku?" Tanya Gilbert padanya. Violet mengangguk pelan lalu menarik kulit luar Vaginanya hingga menampakkan lubang kecil yang belum disenstuh apa-apa. Gilbert menghela nafas. 'sial, tidak ada jalan pulang ya..' keluhnya dalam hati. Ia berusaha menusuk liang itu, terus mendorong hingga sedikit masuk. Violet teriak kencang, Gilbert segera menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan terlalu keras.. kita tidak boleh diketahui orang lain!" Ujarnya. Violet mengangguk pelan paham. Kembali ke bawah yang belum masuk seutuhnya, ukuran penisnya terlalu besar untuk masuk ke liang anak 13 tahun ini. Gilbert mendorong pinggangnya lebih dalam, merobek seluruh lapisan perawan hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Uhh.. Mayor.. kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?.. padahal di buku itu mereka sangat menikmatinya seperti makan daging yang di siram saus.." tanya Violet sambil merintih.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika terbiasa maka sakitnya akan hilang.. pegang tanganku?.." Gilbert mengulurkan tangannya. Violet menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke sela-sela jari Gilbert dan Gilbert mengenggam tangan kecil itu dengan erat.

Sekilas ia berpikir, kanapa tangan sekecil ini bisa dengan mudahnya menggorok lehar orang lain? Bahkan dengan mudahnya menganggkat senapan yang berat seperti mengangkat kapas. Gilbert menatap iris gadis itu kasihan, tega sekali dirinya menodai gadis dibawah umur ini.

"Mayor.. tolong lanjutkan.." pintanya. Gilbert menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya, menghatam bagian terdalam dengan tenpo pelan. Violet sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya, ia melirik kearah buku tadi yang terjatuh di lantai tempat ia berbaring lalu melihat halaman yang terbuka. Disana ia melihat sang tokoh perempuan tengah diperlakukan sepertinya sambil mendesah nikmat, membuat tokoh lelakinya bersemangat.

"Ahh... Mayor.. ahhh~ Nikmat sekali.." ujarnya kepada Gilbert menirukan tokoh perempuan pada komik. Sontak Gilbert merah padam, kenapa bisa Violet mengeluarkan suara seperti itu (*fuck shit ku ngebayangin suara Ishikawa Yui lagi mendesah*). Violet terus mendesah, awalnya hanya dibuat-buat tapi lama kelamaan ini benar-benar terasa nikmat hingga suaranya benar-benar terdengar binal. Gilbert bernafas berat, cobaan apalagi ini tuhan?! Pikirnya. Akhirnya lelaki itu lepas kendali, ia menganggkat kedua kaki Violet lalu mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ma-Mayor?! Berhenti! Ahhh tidak~ haahhh"

"Dari awal sudah kubilang! Aku tidak bisa berhenti!" Gilbert terus mendorong tubuhnya lalu menariknya, seperti itu terus dengan tenpo capat. Violet tidak bisa menahan desahannya hingga Gilbert menarik penisnya keluar, memuncratkan cairan putih keatas perut Violet.

Keduanya bernafas berat. Gilbert segera membetulkan celananya lalu mengancingkan bajunya. Ia menatap Violet yang masih bernafas berat akibat kelelahan. Gilbert tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengerti? Kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilakukan anak kecil.." ujarnya lalu memasangkan baju Violet dengan benar. Violet terdiam.

"Untuk apa orang dewasa melakukan ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk membuat anak.." Violet terperangah mendengarnya.

"Jadi, Mayor dan aku sedang membuat anak?" Gilbert merah padam mendengarnya.

"Bisa dibilang, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku mengeluarkannya diluar.."

"Eh?! Kenapa? Kenapa?" Gilbert menutupi wajahnya malu.

"Belum saatnya tahu! Pokoknya jangan tanya hal itu lagi! Kau sudah mengalaminya kan?! Pahami sendiri! Dan lagi! Jangan memberitahu orang lain, dan jangan melakukannya dengan orang lain! Paham?!" Bentaknya malu. Violet terdiam, sepertinya ia dimarahi.

"Baiklah.. tapi.. bolehkah kita melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Violet penuh harap. Gilbert menundukkan wajah malunya, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ya.. tapi jika kau sudah dewasa nanti.."

Sebuah ekspresi lain muncul diwajahnya. Ekspresi senang dengan wajah datarnya, bibirnya tertarik keatas, alisnya terangkat.

"Iya.."

.

.

.

End


End file.
